The Game Begins
by overthemoonday
Summary: Scattered dreams- all with elements of faded memories of a mystical forest, the spirits of the Spirit World crying out as darkness spreads further. That's all she recalls as she awakens within the walls of the Arcadia Movement.


_"Dreams do come true, if only we wish hard enough. You can have anything in life if you will sacrifice everything else for it."_

(J.M. Barrie, Peter Pan)

 _ **BOOK 1 - AS YOU WISH- LINK START**_

* * *

 _2039/05/07_

Colors swirl across the room, blending in with one another, while I struggle to open my eyes. Pain shoots across my arm- the feeling going as though it was running along my neck- into my temples-

 _"Lina._ " That voice is beside me interrupts my thoughts. I know her. I feel her spirit around me, comforting me, and resting her hand along side my hair. She's always been beside me, I know that for sure.

Iris. My partner.

 _"Are you awake?"_

I gasp. The walls around me are white, _pure white,_ with nothing that could tell me where I was. It was hard to grasp anything- like my memories were wrapped in box I couldn't open. It felt like fog. They were _there_ , but out of reach.

I slowly lift my arms, revealing long white sleeves. I'm in a white dress. Okay. That's a start.

The one speck of color in this room- Iris. She's staring at me with wide eyes, the shifting colors of her irises more prominent in the bland atmosphere. I reach for my deck on the side table, just to check that every card was there. The last one- Iris, a Level 7 Spellcaster. 2400 ATK. 2100 DEF.

"You're awake." There's a sound by the foot of my bed. A gloved hand reaches out. I slowly take it, welcomed by the warm touch that guided me to a sitting position. I blink slowly, taking in the sight of a man. I can't tell his age, but he's very handsome, I think. Dark red hair that swooped across his brow and out, and grayish-green eyes that seemed to peer at me with concern. He reaches for my deck in my hands and gently places it back onto the side table, my eyes watching his every move.

"Who are you?" I whisper, the end of my sentence seeming higher-pitched- only because I'm shocked at how raspy my voice sounds. The man, without hesitation, hands me a glass of water that seemed to be sitting at my bedside. I graciously accept, his gloved hand warm over mine as he helps guide the glass to my lips. The water feels refreshingly cool gliding down, and I smile in thanks. He takes the now empty glass back.

"I am Divine," He finally responds to my question- only waiting his eyes could meet mine once more. "You must be wondering why you're here."

" _And where_ ," I hear Iris add in a murmur. I echo the comment aloud for Divine to hear.

"Yes," He nods, a look of worry clear over his smooth features. "We found you lost along the coast of Satellite. My team of medical staff saved your life."

"What was wrong with me?" I turn my hands over, searching for any sign of something being wrong. I didn't _feel_ wrong.

"From the witnesses at the scene, you were beaten," Divine reached out to hold my hand. It felt really nice. "Those who perceive themselves as _normal_ stake our kind out, burn us as if we were the monsters."

"What do you mean?" I ask with wide eyes, not completely sure what he was talking about.

Iris is gone. She's not by my side any longer.

"I'm talking about what you have," He lays his other hand on my shoulder. "You, my dear, are _incredibly_ special. I'm afraid it's been a while since we've had anyone who can converse with the spirit realm in the way you exhibited. We had you monitored while you were in our medical ward."

"Oh," I speak in a small voice. "Thank you." I glance around the white room once more, my teeth biting my bottom lip.

"This is the Arcadia Movement. A place where _psychics_ can find a home, _a family_ , and learn to control their powers." Divine's gaze on mine is so genuine, I have to remind myself to release the air out of my lungs. "With my teaching, I can show you how to unlock your calling."

I place my hand over his, a smile stretching. I think I remember what happened. I remember my friends. There were three guys- all different, but the same age as me. I remember my brother- older, but always protective. I remember his best friends- the gang they shared- and the warmth I thought they gave me.

Divine said I was found.

I was lost. But now I'm found.

That means they left me. Divine found me broken. I can't say I thought they would do that, but if Divine said it, what else would have happened? Why else was I found like that? Where were they?

"I'm Lina," I introduce, my name so clearly on the tip of my tongue, I feel like a dork for forgetting.

I don't say Lina Atlas.

"Lina," He repeats, my name rolling off of his tongue so fluidly, it sounded more like a hymn. "Welcome to the Arcadia Movement."

* * *

 **A/N:**

round two lets give it a try

why did i delete the first try of TGB? I wasn't happy with it, honestly. I'm so thankful to everyone who read my first try, favorited, followed, and left a review, but it wasn't enough for me. That's because **_I_** wasn't happy. I didn't feel proud of what I wrote. I wanted to make something better, and that's what this is

Lina's been through me for a lot. I love her so much, and I knew her story was not even NEAR being done. She's been through me through my worst break up, moving four times in one year, many trips to the hospital, and overcoming my mental health issues. That's why she's back- hopefully with a new side to her, and I hope you guys stick around to enjoy- because I am proud of her, just as I'm proud of Kallen in the Road to Hell.

thank you all

xoxo,

kara


End file.
